Remenisence
by 70000 Uncensored
Summary: sequal to weapon envy! Ratchet is back! but now that he's found himself in between the crossfire which side will he choose? thrid and last story in the series so i recomend you read the first 2 stories.
1. reaquainted

WARNING: If you haven't read the past stories I don't recommend diving in. see betrayal and weapon envy first then welcome aboard.

Preface:

Months after the events of weapon envy the war has pushed on to Bogon galaxy. The Megacorp fleet, however, has been pushing the Tyrranoids back. The tyrranoids had been suffering loss after loss. The fleet isn't strong enough. 4 separate attacks on the planet Barlow, the Maktar nebula, planet Dobbo, and planet Notak have all failed! The only planet to fall to the tyrranoids is Grelbin. Today the tyrranoids took planet Tabora, a planet with a mining facility filled with raretainum, (I hope I spelled that right, sorry if I didn't) a material that is commonly traded for the making of ships and a good money source. The tyrranoids weren't that good right now on money, Slim Cognito, who has been supplying the tyrranoids with these weapons for some time now, was basically getting rich on all the money he raked it from these weapons so the tyrranoids needed had needed a victory like this one.

As you know the tyrranoids have built yet another bi-obliterator and have transformed countless people in to robots for their cause. These robots are better then the person they use to be in every way, in strength, in cleverness, hell, they might even be better at playing video games. The only flaw with these is that the bots tend to become arrogant, stuck up, and sometimes disobedient, but hey, that's just the flaw of being better at everything.

So here it is I hope you enjoy it! I present, the ending to the series, and soon to be my first ever completed series! (Does a little dance)

R-eminiscence.

Chapter 1: reacquainted.

Ratchet opened his eyes, panting, looking around and being confused. Ratchet realized he was in a drop ship. He could hear explosions and gunfire from below him. He finally noticed Rachel, and Al gazing upon him wondering if their old friend had truly come back. It's been 9 months since they last saw him.

"Rachel, what's going on?" Ratchet asked. Rachel smiled a little and then returned to a serious mode. Ratchet tried to get up but he could barely move.

" I can't move."

"Then the EMP Al made did it's job. You'll regain motion soon."

"Wait EM…" Ratchet trailed off. He let his head fall to the left and saw that he was still a robot.

"Aren't you guys going to reverse this?"

"We will eventually. But we want to see what info we can get out of you first." Al said.

"What are you going to do interrogate me?" Ratchet said in a hostile tone. Seemed as if the hypnomatic was still having an effect on ratchet, seeing as he just got angry for no real reason. Al started to open ratchet up, reveling lots of gears and wires and whatnot.

**Several hours later…**

"I got it!" Al exclaimed.

"Ratchet you should be able to remember everything in a few moments…" soon everything just flowed back into ratchets mind at once it was overwhelming.

"NO!" he gasped.

"There gone, no, no, no!"

"Ratchet what is it?"

"Clank…I-I killed him…" Al and Rachel gasped.

"It wasn't you ratchet, it was R2! It wasn't your fault. I know your it probably hurts but I need you to tell us…what happened from when you first got turned into a robot and now."

Well that basically sets out the tone for this story! Don't worry the first chapter I intended to be short. And now the surprise for Juvenile fans! Previews and the end of ever chapter! This is not as loose as the previews for weapon envy were this is exact dialog that will be in the chapter so here's your Juvenile preview for chapter 10!

Jazz's house 11:07AM

"Aw man we slept in! Sasha wake up!" Jazz said shaking Sasha. Groggily, Sasha turned and smiled at jazz.

"Just give me some more time to sleep."

"No! It's 11:08 now! My parents are going to be home anytime now with spaz! You gotta get dressed and go home!" suddenly the two heard footsteps coming toward the room.

"Sasha get under the covers or hide or something!"

alright that's all for now see ya!


	2. battle for Tabora

All right, I've finally updated this chapter. I will continue to fulfill my promise of Juvenile previews every chapter. But since juvenile is running out of gas, I suppose I could offer previews for the next story as soon as it's done. Ya, I've decided a sequel would be fit for juvenile so…woop, woop! Well, that's enough of that…enjoy chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Battle for Tabora part 1

Ratchet trailed off into memory.

"We've got a big day tomorrow." R107 said.

"Hey, I don't even know who I am yet! How am I supposed to be ready for combat?" R2 responded. 107 laughed (I might skip the R sometimes, if your not dumb ot new you'll know what I mean)

"We're not going into battle were training tomorrow. You'll be amazed at the kind of things you can do.

"Ratchet." Rachel interrupted.

"Skip ahead…we need to know where the raratainum is.

"Fine."

Hour's earlier.

"Yeahaw!" Ratchet cried, soaring in the air on his hover bike along with some tyrranoids and 107.

"This is 107 to HQ, we've stuck tons of raratainum at these coordinates." R107 proceeded to punch in the coordinates in to his HHN (hand held navigator) and sent them to the tyrranoids headquarters. The group of about 12 proceeded all carrying plenty of raratainum back to the base. Soon enough a drop ship appeared above them, sending several units to where they just were.

"This is HQ to 107 and 2, leave your raratainum in a holo shield, we have a group coming to pick it up. 49 and 53 have a situation. They have spotted multiple enemy drop ships headed toward this area."

"Roger, 107 out. Were turning men! Get ready." The group followed r107 down the dessert sand and dust flying behind them. They traveled over multiple hills until finally they reached a big one. They went half way to the top ad then slowed down. 107 got off of his bike, as did R2. Suddenly they noticed drop ships were headed toward that area. Gunfire began softly, as a small RATATAT, until it grew. Lot's of gunfire could be heard.

"It's a straight shot all the way down this hill for about a mile. We need to make sure R49 and 53 make it out with their raratainum." R107 proceeded to take out his radio.

"107 to HQ, there are multiple drop ships surrounding 49 and 53's position, orders?"

"Stand by, a drop ship is on the way along with infantry. Leave when the drop ship is in sight, over."

"Roger." 3 minutes later the drop ship arrived.

"Alright everyone! Lock and load!" The bikes roared down the hill. R2 could already see the skirmish. 3 Megacorp drop ships were near the Tyrranoid camp and bunkers and holoshileds had been set up. Bullets flew in all directions from the site; an occasional stray bullet would even land close by in the sand and spray dirt into the eyes of the soldiers. It just got worse as the got closer and closer to the battle.

"Alright, spread out everyone, were almost in gun range." R107 roared. The soldiers replied with.

"Sir, yes sir!" and proceeded to spread out in a horizontal line.

"Fire!" the group all fired missiles from their hover bikes into a turbo slider, which exploded and flew into a crowed of megacorp soldiers. Suddenly they became the target. Hundreds of bullets started flying towards them. The sand flew in the air and blocked vision of the whole group. Megacorp ceased fire. When the smoke cleared they saw hundreds of soldiers on hover bikes headed toward them. They open intense fire. POONK, POONK, POONK! 3 gravity bombs were headed straight for all of them. R2 braced himself for the explosion but that wouldn't save him or his group from the massive impact. The platoon was all thrown off of their bikes. Pieces of robots flew all across the sand. R2 hit the ground hard and rolled to a stop. The worst is over? No. Bikes from above him tumbled below barley missing him. A huge chain reaction took place. All across the hill men were falling off of their bikes. Dust blocked anyone from view. Momentarily megacorp could focus on the raratainum that was being taken. R2 was on the floor…but in one piece. He stood and started to look for his comrade in the blinding dust.

"107!" he called.

"Can you here me? Bill, Tony, Shane, Eric, Steven, Michael, Quami…anyone?" were they all dead? Then and arm caught his eye. It was Eric.

"Eric? Are you ok? Common let's get you out of here." R2 picked up Eric. And started back up the hill.

"Wait!" Eric said.

"There's Steven!" R2 spotted him and picked him up. Steven was a mess.

"I think the bomb hit him straight on." Steven had only one limb left, his left arm. He moaned in pain. Ratchet ran up the hill as fast as he could. A medical tent had already been set up. He laid the two there.

"Thanks captain we owe you one." The two said.

"Naw, the two of you would have done the same for me." The funny thing was that the people that were about to be his archenemies were people that he had grown to love.

And here it comes the juvenile preview of the chapter. This is exact text from the chapter but it will skip from place to place so it flows smoothly. If you don't understand what I mean you'll understand when the chapter comes out. This is a 200-word preview but there are no giveaways or anything that would spoil the entire story for you in this preview. So…read it.

Chapter 13: untitled.

"Hey Sasha!" Jazz knocked on the door.

"Want me to wash your pants while you're in there?"

"Err…sure. They're by the door."

"Bu-"

"It's not locked. Dad always told me to keep the door unlocked so if I ever tripped or something in that bathroom I could get help quickly." Sasha laughed. She came out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her body. She took her clothing to the laundry room added it in with her pants and started on her way back to Jazz's room. Spaz came out of his bedroom for a moment to see Sasha in just a towel. Before the rehab situation spaz had a bit of a Sasha fetish and just for a moment it came back.

"Hi Sasha." His voice cracked. Sasha laughed and entered Jazz's room. Jazz remained sitting up reading his book. It's getting a bit cold." Sasha wrapped the towel around her even more tightly and got under the covers.

"That's better." She wrapped her arms around Jazz's stomach and started to drift into sleep. At that moment Jazz was convinced this was all he needed her next to him, for the rest of his life. Suddenly he wanted all of her…h-

Wait a minute…I think I've been pretty generous. Anyway look out for the new juvenile chapter. It should be out by the end of this week!


	3. Enemy?

Chapter 3: Enemy?

"And then what?" Rachel asked.

"I can't…remember." Ratchet said. Rachel tilted her head to the side.

"That doesn't make too much sense, Al is something wrong?"

"Nothing _should _be wrong…but he should remember just about everything."

"I just need a break that's all." Ratchet sighed. "Just give me a little while."

"No we can't just stop Ratchet! Are you out of your mind? Were on a time table here!" Rachel yelled. "God it's like every time we get close to a breakthrough-"

"Calm down." Al said putting out his arms. Rachel didn't listen and walked toward the exit of the room.

"I'm giving you an hour…then were going out there."

Down below all hell was breaking loose, as the battle was only getting more and more intense.

Down on ground level a Tyrranoid soldier was sneaking past guards trying to see if he could get to a ship…the ground below the drop ship Ratchet and the others were in was a hot zone to say the least. Troopers were just lined up defending it. Everyone knew how important that one drop ship was, everyone knew who was in the drop ship, and why they were there and this put them in certain danger. Rachel's forces had set up a camp, which was being closed in by Tyrranoid fire, only 5 miles away now. Originally the location of this base was unknown but a recon ship had picked up it's position and therefore picked up ratchet, or to them R2.

"Did you hear something?" A trooper whispered after hearing a bit of sand shift. A group of three troopers anxiously looked around.

"I don't see anything." The sound came again this time behind them, it past by quickly. All three turned and saw nothing not even footprints.

"It's probably just an animal, keep your eyes peeled for Noids."

"Yes sir!" The two other soldiers said as they scattered back toward there post. The Tyrranoid had now entered an empty tent; the tents were all lined up and filled with equipment ready for a Tyrranoid strike behind them there was a lot of ammo some turrets and then a one man jet…maybe he could reach it…it would have to be quick, as this couldn't be done un-noticed. He activated his holo-shield

"_Alright…this is it," _he thought. He reared himself back and leaped into a sprint across the sand, only seconds later the troopers opened fire on him. The Beams hit the Holo-shield and ricochet back towards the soldiers. The troopers ducked avoiding their own fire as the Tyrranoid got into the jet unscratched. He fired up the engine as the troops scattered to their feet and tried to get to the ship. It was too late the ship made it into the air and toward the drop ship.

DROPSHIP

Rachel had a lot of weight on her shoulders…the entire war could be stopped in this one battle…the entire war, all eyes were on her and she didn't know what to do next…Ratchet wasn't talking and they needed to find where the tyrranoids have hidden the raratainum…otherwise the war could go on for weeks…months…years more. The galactic republic wasn't doing so well itself…running out of troops and supplies…this one battle meant everything so it was understandable that Rachel was angry.

"Rachel!" Al called.

"What!" She barked.

"There's a ship coming on our wing."

"One of ours?"

Al nodded.

Rachel ran toward the cockpit and picked up the radio. Before she could speak the Tyrranoid started talking.

"If you want to end this war then let me in."

"Who are you?"

"I know where the Raratainum is." Rachel turned back to Al.

"Let him in." She said as she went toward the small docking bay under the ship. The port opened allowing the jet to enter a small pod under the drop ship. A small opening let the Tyrranoid crawl out. Rachel reached the top of the ladder she looked down the tube…it was dark…

"Get up here!"

"I'm coming." He said. Rachel heard the steps from the ladder get closer and closer until a hand popped out. Rachel grabbed it and pulled him halfway, and then she saw his face…

"A Tyrranoid!" Rachel forced him down causing him to fall down the tunnel.

"What the hell?" He called.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you! I'm here to end this war! I know where the raratainum is!"

"How can I trust you?"

"A better question would be how can you trust him?"

"Him? Ratchet… him?"

"If that's what your calling him…yes."

"What's your name?"

"Gary." The sound of running could suddenly be heard from down the hall. All burst through the doors.

"Don't open it! There's a Tyrranoid in there!" he cried.

"Thanks…Al." Rachel said still looking down the tunnel.

"Just give me a chance I'll explain everything."

It's been a while since I posted somthing for this but this chapter isn't the only one i've written. expect another in a few weeks. this post i have a preview for juvenile: Critical Condition by Pyrocajun

Imagine...your in the middle, you've gotta chose bettween your provider and their savoir. Sasha finds herself in a pretty bad situation...the man who has been abusing her and beating her and yet giving her a place to live and a school to go to and a life...is in the hospital and the man who has been protecting her is the one who put him there?

Who do you choose?


	4. disguised

Aww you guys...how could you...last chpater i wrote got a low low number of zero reviews...well whatever. I'll just keep on going. sorry bout the lack of updates with this story...all that juvenile stuff.

Chapter 4: Diguised

"No way! You're crazy!" Rachel roared. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you go in there."

"Look if I wanted to kill him I'd have just shot the ship down!" Gary argued.

"Why do you even need to go in?"

"Just come with me…I might actually need you guys."

Rachel gave Al a look…Al nodded. Rachel sighed.

"Fine…" She was a lot different…she had gone from the ultimate enemy of the group to the leader and she had gained just about everyone in the army's trust. She led Gary and Al to a room where they were keeping ratchet. When they walked in Ratchet looked like he was getting ready to leave. He looked up as the door opened and his eyes met with Gary's.

"You…" He growled. "What are you doing here?"

"You know him?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"You know me?" Said Gary, almost in unison with Rachel. "Why is he still a robot I thought you said you made him normal!"

"I told you we made him remember!"

"That was stupid!" Ratchet suddenly dived onto Gary and reached for a gun out of Rachel's pocket, then stuffed it in Gary's mouth.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KILL YOU BEFORE YOU DIE!" Ratchet was about to pull the trigger but Rachel kicked the gun out of his hand.

"Slow down." She yelled

"We should blow this guys brains out!"

"Wait he say's he knows where the raretainum is"

"He's nothing but trouble!"

"You're a traitor!" Gary shouted.

"You're the traitor!" Ratchet shot back, as the two's hands crashed together and both struggled to overpower the other.

"He's too much trouble, you have to stop Ratchet!" Gary gasped.

"Rachel what are you waiting for!" Ratchet barked. Rachel didn't know what to do neither did Al.

"Who's a traitor to who?" Rachel blurted out. Gary finally managed to push Ratchet off of him and get up to him feet. Ratchet was still scrambling to his feet when Gary kicked him back to the floor. Ratchet looked out of options as he was cornered more and more by Gary.

"I'll see you all in hell!" Ratchet hissed. With that he took a weapon out that Al and Rachel hadn't seen before. It started counting down.

"RUN!" Gary yelled. Rachel and Al backed up a bit while Gary dashed out of the room.

"COME ON GET TO THE JET!" Rachel and Al started to run out the room as the counter hit zero. Suddenly the walls of the room disintegrated and Ratchet slipped out the drop ship falling to the sandy planet below. The entire ship tilted and started to dive sending Rachel and Al Falling down from one wall of the ship to another. Gary was hanging from the wall of the sliding doors. He popped his head over.

"Come on!" he called. "We have to get to the jet!" Rachel grabbed all and jumped down with Gary. Finally they had reached the entrance pipe. Gary climbed in first.

"Give me your hand!" Gary's hand popped out and grabbed Rachel's. The ship tilted a little and all three fell down the tube and into the Jet. Gary positioned himself back up to take the controls.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Gary said.

"What now?" Rachel asked.

"We get to that Raratainum, now!"

"Now? We need a plan!"

"More than that we need time, we'll improvise."

"What do you mean we need time?"

"We need to get there before Ratchet does or power will tilt the them again." Gary started the throttle and thrust the ship from its locked position as the drop ship above exploded. Gary turned the ship and started to head away from the battle.

"Gary! Where are you going?"

"To the Raretainum! They are trying to find a way to transport them to the ship from here. Right now the others think that I'm coming back from getting you guys the only problem with this is that I don't have Ratchet so I need you to-"

"Way ahead of you." Rachel said as she got out the anyguise and changed herself into Ratchet.

"What about me?"

"You're the guy that we caught that has information that we can use." Rachel thought that this plan, if you could even call it that, was off to a smooth start. Her only problem was that she was putting her trust in a potential enemy. Not enough had been explained…why did Ratchet act the way he did, Why is this guy helping, what's in it for him? Why were Gary and Ratchet talking about traitors? Why did they even know each other? Nothing was adding up and she didn't like it a bit

Not

One

Bit……

End of chapter

As i promised here's a juvenile preview...This is a concept for miss trippy's summer story.

* * *

you've woken up...your rehab...another day of hell, is there no escape. Your tired and worn out...and all you want to do is smoke a little weed but you can't...this place is locked down. 


	5. Break in

Chapter 5: Break in

"We have to act casual…they know me and they know R2?"

"R2?" Rachel's eyes lit up.

"…Ratchet…The real Ratchet."

"Oh right?"

The two got out of the jet, Rachel still in Ratchet's robotic body. Rachel Reached into the ship and took Al out. He was lock up with his hands behind his back and his head down.

"Alright you know what to do." Gary said, backing away. "I'll meet up with you."

"Alright" Rachel waved Gary off.

Several minutes earlier, flying toward the base…

"Getting past these first guards won't be too hard. You'll tell them something like, 'I found him…Al that's you, outside the base. At this point they will more than likely take Al away."

"What!" Screeched Al

"After placing Al somewhere they will probably ask you you're number and assignment. You are…?"

"R2" said Rachel.

"And you are supposed to be…?"

"…" Rachel couldn't think of anything to say at the moment…Her mind was too busy trying to piece the puzzle that had been layer out in front of her. Most of the pieces seemed to be missing and the ones that she did have were all bent out of shape.

"Come on you have to think of something, these guys aren't as dumb as they look. When the guards ask for an answer they need to get one and soon or they will catch on to you."

Current time

Rachel pulled Al along to the first checkpoint of her mission. Before she could even open her mouth sh-

"Stop - what's this?" The guard asked, blankly.

"He was snooping around out there! I captured him on the way over here." The guard scratched his head…

"Err…we don't regularly take prisoners here…what's you're number."

"R2…I've come to report the situation on the frontlines."

"Alright hand him over and go in."

Rachel shoved Al into the guards and started to walk through.

Several minutes earlier…

"…By then you should be in." Gary announced.

"What do I do?" Al asked.

"Wait until we rescue you." Rachel and Gary said.

"Rachel, you will have a lot of doors to go past…and you might have to fight your way down a lot of them."

"I can handle that!"

"I'm pretty sure the first and second doors are pretty much all verification. That thing copies everything right…?"

"Pretty much…it's just me with a new voice and body."

"Good, you'll probably have to do a hand print of something of the sort."

Current time…

Rachel pressed her hand against the glass and a light went up and down it. She had passed the second marker. The two guards on either side of her backed away as the second door opened and closed.

Several minutes earlier…

"This is where things get more difficult…the traps and systems get trickier and there's a heavy chance that you won't make it out of this room without fighting. What they do is the check for devices like this that you can be using…over and over again…both manually and with Machine…position yourself well…"

Current time…

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! The Noid gasped and then pressed a button. She became pixilated and in an instant the image of Ratchet disappeared and she became herself again.

"The traitor!" An alarm instantly started to sound and nearly 30 guards flowed into the room at once.

Rachel didn't wait she punched the first guard away sending him back into a few more and then snatched her dagger. Several of the guards in the front of the crowd started to shoot. Rachel dived into the crowed of guards and found one that was vulnerable. She pushed his arm up causing his bullets to fly off into the ceiling and ricochet around the room. Rachel, thrust the dagger into the guards chest and stole his gun. She swung it around her getting rid of any guards that were ready to shoot, then flipped the gun over so her finger was on the trigger and shot. Nearly half the room was gone without a real fight put up but it was filling up very quickly.

Several minutes earlier…

"They won't hesitate to kill you…When in doubt…run."

Current time.

Rachel started to run through the crowed slicing with her left hand and shooting with her right anybody unfortunate enough to be directly in front of her. She had gotten out of the room but there were still several guards in the next and the gunfire from the previous room chasing her. One guard was charging her. She slid under him flipping his body into some of the bullets chasing her and stood up. Only one more room but the door to the Raritainium was closing. Rachel took three huge steps then jumped as a bullet hit her. She flew into the room and landed on her back. She sat up and looked at the damage on her leg. She could barely move it. Two guards made there way over to her. One pointed a gun at Rachel's head…

Bang…

* * *

Yeah, so it's been a little while since i've posted somthing from this...or from anything for that matter but i'm working on somthing pretty big right now and the schools not helping either. anyway you can always e-mail me or pm me or somthing if want to know anything. Right now i think the story's about half done...i know short right!


End file.
